


So close

by delorita



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	So close

“Shitty, shit my head hurts.” I murmur to myself and slowly become aware of my surroundings again, especially Bosco who tries to lift that damn heavy Kevlar helmet off my head.

“Oww.” I can’t help but yelp.

“It’s okay Murdock, ya gonna be fine in a minute.”

What the hell?

BA using a gentle voice with me?

Has it been that bad?

I can’t really remember what happened after fucking Lynch shot me in the head.

Whose idea was that Kevlar helmet in the first place anyway? Mine I guess…

I feel gentle hands helping me up from the hard ground. First I think it’s Face but he’s standing over there with the Bossman, tending to his bruises.

So this must be…”Bosco?” I ask carefully, not sure if the word actually comes out or if it’s just a figment of my dizzy brain.

“Yes crazy, now move your cute little ass.”

My cute little…?

Do I see affection in my beloved friend’s face or is it just the glaring light between the shadows of the container wrecks that plays tricks on me?

“Is it over?” I ask stupidly, not knowing which way is up.

Finally BA gets that thing away from my skull and I take a few deep steadying breaths.

“Ya did fine, fool.” He says with a raspy voice and wait…wait a second…he actually caresses my cheek with a callused thumb.

“Bosco?” I stammer again, leaning into him to get to my feet. The wonderful warmth of his bulky body calms me and slowly brings me back to the here and now.

He says nothing but ever so carefully takes me into his arms and hugs me fiercely.

My arms come around him on their own accord, squeezing him as tight as I can and I feel a huff against my ear that almost sounds like a relieved sob.

For a moment I squeeze my eyes shut, maybe I’m dreaming. Bosco still doesn’t let go and I open my eyes again, not loosening my tight grip on my team mate’s armour.

“Thank you.” I whisper and he nuzzles even deeper into my neck. I get the warm fuzzies and look over where Face and Hannibal stand in a similar embrace.

I grin at my friend over the expanse of the wreckage and he winks at me, giving me a thumb up over the Colonel’s shoulder.

Yeah. I think, everything is gonna be fine and definitely very interesting.

I stroke my hand hesitantly across the big guy’s new Mohawk, blocking out the reporters and police a few more seconds.

I love you, Bosco. I think to myself and wonder when I’ll be able to say those words to him, and if he has the courage to say them back.

“’was worried about you, Murdock.” He squeezes me tighter.

Yes, I can definitely live with that statement for the moment.

I marvel in his strength, the thumping in my head slowly subsiding.

What will the future bring?

F I N 


End file.
